


Pumpkin Spice, My Ass

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: Cas learns a hard lesson about advertising.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Stacie.

 

 

Dean was in the kitchen taking his first sip of coffee when Cas shuffled in. It was early for the angel to be up and about and Dean knew better than to try to communicate before Cas downed at least two cups of strong, black java. He couldn’t help letting his eyes roam over Cas’ chest. Dean had talked to him about his bathrobe and keeping it tightly belted, but today, he couldn’t say anything. His dead-man’s-robe was undone exposing his own t-shirt and boxer briefs. But Cas wasn’t wearing anything else but his robe and a pair of plain white boxers. The damn thing hung open and there was so much skin.

  
“Here.” Dean held out a mug, looking away reluctantly. Cas grunted and reached for the pot. Dean couldn’t help smiling at the grumpy angel.

  
This was where it got weird. Cas drank his coffee black, with just a smidgen of sugar. The real stuff, not that fake crap. Today, Cas moved to the refrigerator and took a colorful container out of the door. “What’s that?”

  
Cas didn’t answer, he just held up the bottle for Dean to read. Pumpkin Spice Creamer. Huh. Dean didn’t know they had that. He waited until Cas was finished putting a healthy dollop into his mug and then grabbed the container before the angel could put it back in the fridge. He smelled it and grinned. “Damn, where have you been all my life, Sweetheart?” He poured some into his own cup and took a sip. He groaned and Cas lifted a sardonic brow.

  
The angel reached up into the pantry and pulled out a box. Dean caught the word ‘oatmeal’. “Oatmeal? Since when do you eat oatmeal?” Cas was more of a bacon, eggs and hashbrowns kind of guy or pancakes. He loved Dean’s pancakes. Cas pointed to the words ‘pumpkin spice’ on the box before getting a bowl out of the cabinet. Dean smirked. “Don’t you think you’re taking this pumpkin crap a bit far? I mean…I’m all for pumpkin pie for the holidays…and that pumpkin creamer is great and all, but pumpkin oatmeal? What’s next, pumpkin soup?”

  
This time, _he_ got the smitey look. Dean held out his hands. “Just sayin’.”

  
Dean watched the angel dump the envelope of dried oatmeal into the bowl and turn on the kettle. He stood silently while it came to a boil. Dean, not one for anything healthy, found a box of Pop Tarts. If Cas wasn’t eating, there was no sense in him cooking breakfast. He felt a pang of disappointment. He loved fixing food for Cas.

  
He walked by him and ruffled the messy hair. “Come see me when you can speak,” Dean teased. “I’ll be in the library.” Sam would be returning from his morning run soon and then Dean thought he’d declare it an official vacation day. Maybe they’d take a short road trip somewhere. He could take Cas to the Kansas State University Insect Zoo over in Manhattan. He’d seen a sign last time they drove through.

  
He’d almost made it to the door when he heard Cas growl. Curious, he turned around. Cas was glaring at his bowl, spoon clutched in his hand. “This doesn’t taste like pumpkin.” Damn, Cas looked ready to throw the offending oatmeal across the room.

  
“What do you expect? It’s probably artificially flavored anyway.” Okay, that might not have been the right thing to say. Cas was now giving him the "die motherfucker" look.

  
“It’s bland. Worse than molecules. They lied, Dean.”

  
“Yeah, well, advertisers will say anything to sell a product, Cas.”

  
“Lies,” Cas shouted. “All lies.” He shoved his chair away from the table and flung open the refrigerator. He snatched up the creamer and started reading the label. Dean got a bad feeling.

  
“Hey, Cas, let’s get dressed and go to the insect zoo. I’ll bet they have bees there. We can grab breakfast on the way,” Dean said, putting a happy lilt in his voice.

  
“Artificial pumpkin flavor…artificial. They should roast in the pits of hell.” That might be a bit harsh, but Dean wasn’t going to mention that to the enraged angel.

  
“So, about the insect zoo…the bees…”

  
Cas snarled and opened the pantry again. Various packages of food began to fly across the floor. Dean saw pumpkin spice bagels. A box of Jello pudding landed near Dean’s feet. A bag of marshmallows landed on one of the chairs. A foil bag of chocolate truffles burst open and Dean watched the gaily wrapped orange balls scatter. “Uhm, Cas…”

  
“Why would they lie, Dean?” Christ, were those granola bars? More things hit the floor.

  
“Cas…uhm…how much pumpkin stuff did you buy?”

  
“They are leading humans around like cows to slaughter.” Dean didn’t see the correlation, but he wasn’t arguing. He quietly slipped over to the cabinet under the sink and took out a trash bag. As unobtrusively as possible, he began gathering the discarded groceries. “Pumpkins are plentiful. Pumpkins are easily grown. I just don’t understand, Dean.”

  
“Hey, Babe, calm down. I promise we’ll buy some real pumpkins and I’ll make you a pie…a cake…anything you want.” Cas was staring at him, a box of pumpkin spice cake mix in his hand. “We’ll go see the bees, pick up some pumpkins…just you and me.”

  
“You called me ‘Babe’.” Dean stopped trying to corral the escaped truffles and felt the heat on his face, on his neck…on his entire body.

  
“It…uhm…slipped.” Cas’ face fell. Dean could see the hurt and God, he felt like an ass.

  
“Oh.” The single word seemed to echo in Dean’s head. Cas looked around at the pumpkin spice carnage and hung his head. “I shall clean up the mess.”

  
“No, Cas, it’s okay. I’ll do it. You got get ready to go to the insect zoo.” Dean was in recovery mode. He’d just play it off.

  
“I don’t think I feel like going anywhere, Dean.” Looking as dejected as Dean felt, Cas ambled towards the door, just as Sam came in. The giant was sweaty and opened his mouth to speak when he noticed the food strewn all over the kitchen.

  
“Wow, who bought all the pumpkin stuff? It’s all a farce, you know? I just read an article on it…” Dean rushed forward and slapped a hand over his mouth.

  
In a harsh whisper, he said, “Shut the fuck up, Sam. You are not helping.”

  
“It’s fine, Dean. I was gullible…about everything.” He brushed past Sam.

  
“No, Cas…damn it…” Dean didn’t want to do this in front of his brother, but he couldn't let Cas think he was…was what? He sent a sharp glare to his brother and said, “Not a fucking word, Sam.” Then he rushed to Cas and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. He looked into those baby blues he loved so much and said it. “Cas, I love you…I called you ‘babe’ because that’s a term of affection.”

  
Cas blinked and nodded. “Thank you, Dean. I realize you think of me as family.” He pulled his arm away.

  
“No, damn it…not like family…well, yeah…sort of…but more.” Dean raked his fingers through his hair. This wasn’t going according to plan. Not that he ever had a plan. “I love you…like I want to be with you…you’re my best friend…and we have that thing…that bond.”

  
“Christ Almighty…Cas, what my brother is trying to say is that he is in love with you. Happily ever after…til death do you part. He wants to kiss your face…and probably other parts that we won’t ever discuss in this kitchen…or anywhere else on earth.”

  
Cas looked from Sam to Dean. Dean tried to smile, but could only nod. Sam might have proposed for him. Not cool. When he proposed…if…no…when…it would be sappy and romantic because Cas deserved that.

  
The smile on Cas’ lips at that moment in time was everything Dean needed. “I’ll go get ready, Dean. For our date…to look at the bees.” Still smiling, Cas walked down the hallway.

  
“Bees?”

  
“Shut up, Sam. I have a date with an angel.” As he left the kitchen, he accidentally kicked an orange foil wrapped piece of candy and sent it flying down the hallway. It skittered to a stop near Cas. The angel turned. “Bees and pumpkins.”

  
“Bees and pumpkins, Babe.”


End file.
